The Crime of Manhattan
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Cuando Fin muere tragicamente, Rachel su prometida no parara hasta descubrir quien lo mato, aunque eso signifique destapar el oscuro pasado de sus amigos.
1. Una verdad o una mentira

**Todo estaba roto como un rascacielos**

Todavía no me lo podía creer estábamos en su funeral. Iba a casarme con Finn la semana que viene y ahora solo estaba sentada a primera fila viendo como el cura pronunciaba unas solemnes palabras sobre la vida después de la muerte.

Allí había su madre, Carol llorando como nunca la había visto llorar, a su padrastro Burt también con lágrimas en los ojos, a Kurt mirando fijamente el techo como esperando alguna señal divina, a su lado Blaine quien lo consolaba. Y a mi lado la peor persona del mundo, Quinn, la ex novia de Finn aunque en esta ocasión habíamos dejado el hacha de guerra, no era momento para discusiones sin sentido.

Yo estaba resentida, asustada, enfadada conmigo misma, pero no iba a llorar, iba a ir al final del asunto iba a desenmasquerar al asesino de Finn.

Todo empezó hace un año, ahora recuerdo cosas.

Cuando estrenábamos el apartamento de Nueva York, era una noche fría de invierno, estaba lloviendo y de pronto oímos un ruido al principio lo ignoramos pero luego alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Mira Fin hay una nota en la puerta –dije yo mirando la nota y agarrándola para luego ver horrorizada que estaba escrita en sangre.

Lo sé todo y voy a por ti.

Debía de haberme dado cuenta hay y los ``avisos´´ siguieron día tras día.

Al día siguiente vino Kurt a saludarnos y note algo extraño en su mirada algo oscuro.

-Oh Rachel que apartamento más pequeño –dijo con un tono malicioso

-Nosotros pensamos que es acogedor –dijo Fin al instante usando un tono grave casi gritando

-Oh si millones de chinos opinarían que es un tamaño razonable –dijo el volviendo a sus sarcasmo y dobles sentidos.

Y entonces rio de una manera ruidosa y vulgar.

-Oh por favor estaba bromeando es que no se os puede dejar solos por la grande cuidad –dijo él.

-Kurt vete –dijo Fin enfadado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-Me estas echando –dijo el alcanzando una nota tan aguda que incluso yo no podía llegar a esa nota.

Kurt se fue enfadado y maldijo a todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante.

Luego al día siguiente vino Puck y nos trajo una botella de champan.

-Que tal tío –dijo Puck

-¿Todo bien tío, que tal con Quinn? –pregunto Fin extremadamente nervioso

-¿Todo bien por? –pregunto Puck

-Por nada.

Todo parecía sospechoso pero no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que me hacía dudar, algo iba mal con Finn pero no podía decir el que, primero con Kurt, luego con Puck y ahora mencionando a Quinn, que les pasaba a esos tres.

Al cabo de unos días Kurt me invito a mí y a Finn a un café, pero Fin no quiso venir.

-Rachel aquí, estoy aquí –dijo Kurt con su voz chillona

-Hola Kurt

-Oh Rachel disculpa mi comportamiento el otro día, estuve tan fuera de lugar –dijo mientras me parecía ver una lagrima corriendo por su cara.

-Oh no llores Kurt, no fue tu culpa, yo soy la que debería disculparme por el comportamiento de Finn no entiendo que le paso.

-Quizás son los nervios, ya sabes el vivir juntos.

Todo seguía su curso, Kurt iba dando señales como si quisiera decir algo, sin decirlo directamente, estaba empezando a molestarme pero no podía decirlo, a lo mejor así conseguir averiguar que le pasaba a Finn, si le preguntaba directamente se cerraría en banda.

-No creo que sean nervios

-Sí que lo son cuando se comparte un plato para dos personas.

Dos personas a que se refería con dos personas, no podía entender el significado de sus palabras.

-Ui! Isabelle me llama lo siento Rachel otro día hablamos si, adiós –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue como alma que lleva al viento dejándome llena de preguntas sin resolver.

Un plato compartido para dos, que quera decir, justo en ese momento empezaba a sonar una música en la radio muy conocida.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think i did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that i'm serious  
'cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, Finn me estaba poniendo los cuernos con Quinn, ahora se entendía que se portara mal con Kurt, él lo sabe, y el nerviosismo con Puck, cuando pregunto cómo le iba con Quinn se refería si no habían discutido, como había podido ser tan ciega.

Algo en mi me impedía creérmelo pero mi cabeza me decía que debía creer en las palabras que corrían por mi mente, me estaba engañando, los últimos años a su lado habían sido una mentira, y yo como una tonta había caído en su red.


	2. La traicion

No lo podía creer tan poco valían diez años de relación, donde quedaron las promesas de amor eterno o de sinceridad, todas simplemente se acabaron para siempre como una luz en el horizonte que nunca brilla con su máximo esplendor.

Así sería nuestro sueño de tener hijos, o de casarnos. Finn estaba muerto y nada podía hacer y sus promesas quedarían incumplidas por un cruel destino.

Se acabó el funeral, todos habíamos regresado a Lima. Me dieron el pésame todo.

-Hija quédate esta noche a casa, con nosotros –dijeron mis padres con lágrimas en los ojos la verdad es que siempre habían querido mucho a Fin.

-Lo siento mucho Rachel de verdad que lo lamento –dijo Quinn terriblemente afectada por el hecho de la muerte de Finn.

En el fondo yo sabía que no había malicia en sus palabras pero me hizo recordar el momento en que descubrí la infidelidad. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Como había podido engañarme no lo entendía como había sido capaz de hacerme una cosa así –pensaba yo con el alma ardiendo en llamas por la vergüenza, la humillación y sobretodo la traición de Finn.

Finn llego a casa, todo sudado, con una mirada en el rostro que lo delato como diciéndome lo que no podía decir en palabras, pidiendo perdón.

-Fin podemos hablar un momento –pregunte yo con la voz serena al fin y al cabo no quería empezar a gritar.

-Ahora no Rachel vengo muy cansado, me voy a la ducha –dijo el todo nervioso moviéndose a paso rápido por nuestro apartamento.

Nuestro apartamento tampoco era nada del otro mundo, estaba en el barrio de Williamsburg en Brooklyn, tenía una sala de estar grande, un baño de unos 30 metros, con una ducha de plato, un pequeño aseo, un lavamanos y un espejo. Por desgracia nunca habíamos podido hacer una ducha los dos juntos, porque no cabíamos.

Nuestra habitación era la mejor parte de la casa, tenía una cama de matrimonio con las sabanas moradas, unas mesitas de madera con algunas lámparas y libros a medio terminar en la parte superior, y por ultimo un enorme ventanal con vistas al puente de Manhattan y al rio Hudson.

No era la vida que habíamos soñado pero estábamos en Nueva York y el mundo era nuestro o eso creía, aunque cabe decir que Kurt siempre bromeaba con nuestra forma de vivir según el vivíamos como esquimales en una cueva. Claro que él vivía en el Upar East Side con un súper ático en Park Avenue, sus diseños se habían ecos famosos por todo el mundo y había amasado una fortuna, una fortuna inmovible, porque él no daba ni un dólar a ninguno que no fuera el mismo.

Fin salió de la ducha y fue a nuestra habitación, allí pensaba abordarlo y fui en dirección al dormitorio pero alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Un momento! –grite yo me habían fastidiado el mejor momento para hablar con Fin.

Y entonces vi algo escalifriante que me hizo gritar con todas nuestras fuerzas, tanto fue así que Finn vino corriendo cuando estaba medio poniéndose los pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa Rachel? –pregunto el

Yo solo señale la puerta, había un gatito muerto, colgado en nuestra puerta con un clavo y llevaba una nota, ``TIK TAK el reloj marca las doce y cenicienta aún no ha salido del baile´´.

Llore desconsoladamente quien podía ser tan retorcido/a para hacer una crueldad así y entonces me fije que la letra de la nota de la noche anterior y esta eran exactamente iguales y la sangre era del gatito.

-Me voy a la cama –dije yo no podía discutir ahora con Fin permanecía en shock por el pobre gatito que había sido cruelmente asesinado.

Al día siguiente vino Quinn, toda vestida con un vestido rojo y unos tacones negros de alguna famosa marca conocida.

-¿Nos vamos Fin? –pregunto ella

-Hola –dije yo mientras la veía en la puerta toda parada esperando a que saliera Fin.

-Ah hola Rachel no te havia visto –dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No me había visto o no me había querido ver que eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Fin me dio un beso en la mejilla se despidió y se fue con ella. Entonces yo me cambie de ropa, con un pantalón, un sombrero, una camisa blanca básica y una americana de color gris, además me puse una peluca rubia, y rápidamente los seguí.

Si no me habían mentido Fin y Quinn iban a una conferencia de médicos, en la cual Quinn tenía que dar un discurso, había sido graduada por Yale y trabajaba en el hospital evangélico de Manhattan.

Los seguí y no iban al hotel donde se daban la conferencia, sino iban a las afueras de la ciudad, coja mi coche y los perseguí, por toda la ciudad, hasta que llegamos a Nueva Jersey, sin embargo una camioneta me bloqueo el paso y no pude seguirles más.

-Me ha mentido –eso es lo que pensaba mi mente una y otra vez, las sospechas de la infidelidad se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Y mis esperanzas en que todo fuera una mera sospecha quedaban cada vez más al ostracismo. Como una ilusión, como ver agua en un desierto y acabar descubriendo más arena.

Note una opresión en el pecho, era mi corazón, se había roto, la pena y la sospecha había acabado con las promesas de amor eterno que Fin cada noche me decía. Las palabras eran vanas sin significado alguno para él.

Y yo seguía siendo una tonta que me las creía todas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el volante, arruinando el rímel y todo mi maquillaje facial.

Me volví a casa me fui a la cama y empezó a llorar una y otra vez, solloza como nunca lo había hecho.

Finn llego a las dos de la madrugada intentando no hacer ruido y no despertarme, aunque yo seguía despierta no había podido dormir en toda la noche, como poder hacerlo. Aunque cerré los ojos y me hizo la dormida, él se acostó a mi lado sin abrazarme como solía hacerlo y yo en silencio llore toda la noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté y el ya no estaba a mi lado se había ido a trabajar, y no llegaría hasta la noche, así que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y lo más cerca que tenía era a Kurt, aunque no quería decírselo, el solía reírse de nuestra relación y desde que tubo ese enamoramiento con Fin a la mínima que tenía oportunidad sacaba el veneno que tenía dentro, aunque hubieran pasado años el seguía enfadado por las duras palabras que le había dicho a Kurt en la secundaria y su consiguiente rechazo.

Quedamos en una cafetería en la zona donde residía Kurt, él había insistido en pagar y de paso recordarme que mi situación económica estaba por debajo de su posesión. Y en el fondo tenía razón cualquier té o café era extremadamente más caro de mi presupuesto de café para todo el mes. Aun así tenía que darme a respectar.

-Por fin apareces –me dijo Kurt quien misteriosamente había logrado llegar hasta mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Perdona el retraso pero tenía que decirte algo muy importante y necesitaba tu consejo –dije yo decidida y temblorosa a la vez no era fácil decirle lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Fin te engaña con Quinn verdad? –dijo el tan tranquilo como quien dice que va a llover mañana.

-Pero tu como sabes... no entiendo como has podido saber… si no lo sabia ni –me corto con una de sus sacasticas frases.

-Oh por dios niña dorada de los puentes de Madison, corta el tartamudeo –contesto el borde como siempre.

-Que rubia había en los puentes de madison –pregunte yo pero fui cortada otra vez con una frase que me travesó el alma.

-De verdad Rachel me preguntas por una rubia, cuando tu novio te pone los cuernos con una rubia tiene gracia –dijo el riéndose cruelmente en mi cara como si no importara mi voz o mi opinión.

-No te consiento que me digas eso –dije yo gritando alterada por lo que me había dicho y sus burlas posteriores.

Toda la cafetería nos miraba y Kurt se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarme dejándome con la cuenta a pagar, hay iba todo mi presupuesto en café del mes.

-Esquer acaso no has salido de Ohio maldita judía de pueblo, estamos en Nueva York no en la verdulería de tu pueblo –dijo Kurt enfadado por mi acto de gritar.

-Lo siento –me disculpe yo aunque al mismo tiempo me quede indignada porque tenía que disculparme yo cuando él había dicho todas esas palabras horribles sobre mi sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

-Me voy porque tengo trabajo y aunque no lo tuviera me iría igual, tú tienes demasiada cornamenta y a mí los animales no me van – dijo Kurt dejándome sola en la calle mientras estaba en shock él lo sabía y quien más se había dado cuenta antes que yo, es que era tan obvio?

Me volví a mi apartamento sin ningún consejo de Kurt, salvo la confirmación de la infidelidad, aunque tampoco estaba asegurada en absoluto ya que ni siquiera me había dado detalles de cómo lo sabía él.

Nota EXPLICATIVA.

Sí habrá Faberry pero en los posteriores capítulos.

Dos, cada semana intentare poner de 3 capitulos y aproximadamente la historia estará terminada en dos semanas.

Tres, gracias por vuestros comentarios denis y Kevin, (Y Anonimo?) En cualquier caso podeis hacerme sugerencias, dar ideas, o simplemente comentar y criticar cualquier cosa que me sirva para progresar como escritor.


	3. La decision final de Rachel

De repente Salí de mi apartamento la opresión en el pecho me hacia la necesidad de hacer algo cualquier cosa que no fuera estar en esa casa donde todo me recordaba a la infidelidad de Finn.

Me fui a pasear, fui a la quinta avenida, aunque estaba cerca de la casa de Kurt no quería ir allí no me sentía cómoda con el útilmente era demasiado borde y parecía que quería hacerme daño con sus palabras maliciosas y mal intencionadas, no entendía que le pasaba.

Iba distraída y choque con una persona me disculpe inmediatamente.

-Lo siento no te había visto –dije yo con la voz rota y di un grito algo me quemaba en el pecho mire hacia mi camisa y estaba manchada con algo marrón, café.

-Oh lo siento mucho deje que page su camisa –dijo una voz profundamente familiar y muy dulce.

-Rachel? –pregunto esa voz dulce y entonces levante la mirada y la vi.

Quinn Fibra, la adorada amante de mi prometido, la vi con una sonrisa en su rostro, iba vestida con un vestido negro de Cannel, era clásico pero muy bonito, con unos zapatos rojos de Manolo, llevaba una cinta en el pelo también negra como el vestido que le hacía resaltar su largo cabello rubio, y sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Quinn, que sorpresa verte, aquí –dije yo de mala gana

-Vivo aquí recuerdas –me recordó ella con la misma voz dulce serena sin importarle mi mal humor.

-Vamos a mi apartamento allí podrás cambiarte y ducharte –dijo ella.

-No gracias mi apartamento no está lejos.

-Rachel, tu apartamento esta en Brooklyn sé dónde vives sabes –dijo ella levantando una ceja como si dijera algo lógico.

Claro que sabía dónde vivía, como no lo ibas s saber si estabas tú allí cada vez que yo salía por la puerta.

Al final acepte ir a su apartamento, pues no me apetecía ir a casa toda manchada de café y con olor a canela.

El apartamento de Quinn era impresionante, me quede con la boca abierta y creo que tarde diez minutos en reaccionar a los golpes de Quinn que me daba en el hombro al verme plantado como un payaso delante de su recibidor.

Me enseño su salón, era impresionante, todo con alfombras caras de seda. Sofás de color crema, una chimenea restaurada, una mesa llena de revistas de todo tipo, Vogue, Pélope, entre otras revistas destacadas, vi alguna sobre medicina.

Ven por aquí –me dijo ella cogiéndome por el brazo y llevándome por una enorme escalera, con alfombra roja. Entre en su dormitorio, que era como todo mi apartamento junto, su habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de un azul, en contraste con las cornisas, las modulas decorativas del techo, el hogar y cortinas marfil de la habitación que daban una sensación cálida y acogedora.

Su cama era clásica de estilo francés es suave felpa con mantas y almohadas, el cabecero de la cama, los veladores y el puf en negro, que junto a los detalles en dorado como las mesas de luz le daban un aire muy glamuroso y elegante.

Contaba con un grande vestidor con miles de zapatos y vestidos en él.

Pase al baño, que tenía doble lavamos con espejos a juego, armarios empotrados, una sauna que tenía una ducha incluida y una enorme bañera que obviamente tenía una ventana para que pudieras ver toda la parte frontal del Central Park, era un sueño vivir allí.

Me di una ducha y Quinn de mientras cojeo mi ropa y me la puso en la lavadora, cuando acabe Salí del baño.

-Quinn estas por aquí –grite yo pues estaba desnuda y no había ni rastro de Quinn

Entonces Quinn vino y me miro sorprendida y podía decir que se sonrojo.

-Rachel ve a mi habitación y elige lo que quieras –dijo ella intentando desviar su mirada hacia otro lado pero veía que no lo conseguía.

Pensé que estaría avergonzada y corrí a su habitación, entre tanta ropa no sabía que elegir todo era tan bonito y tan caro. Elegí un vestido de Ver sache, me tome la libertad de probarme unos manolos, eran mi sueño pues con mi sueldo e incluso juntando el de Finn nunca nos podríamos permitir semejante regalo.

-Puedes quedártelos también –dijo Quinn sonriéndome y cogiéndome la mano.

-¿Cómo que también? –pregunte yo sorprendida me iba a regalar el vestido y los zapatos.

-Si quédatelos yo tengo muchos y me sabe mal que te haya arruinado tu camisa quédatelos como compensación.

-No puedo aceptarlos Quinn es mucho dinero no puedo te los devolveré.

-No, mira si te sientes mal, invítame a comer y lo resolvemos –dijo ella convencida con regalarme el vestido y los zapatos.

Eran las cuatro y entraba a trabajar a y media a un restaurante cercano de la Quinta Avenida.

-Me tengo que ir Quinn, estoy tan agradecida

-Me da tanta pena que te vayas.

Y entonces mientras estábamos a a la calle, en frente de su edificio. Quinn me abrazo, pero yo baje un poco la cabeza y acabamos besándonos, fue un beso extremadamente largo y me hizo sentir cosas en mi interior que no sabía que existían, un fuego en mi interior se abría paso.

-Lo siento –dijo Quinn para luego rápidamente irse dentro de su edificio.

Me fui a trabajar, y cuando llego la hora de cerrar, cerré el restaurante y me fui a mi apartamento.

Me senté en el sofá y no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso de Quinn, no me había desagradado al contrario me había hecho sentir viva, como el primer beso de Finn, entonces empezó a pensar que a lo mejor una parte de mi quería haber continuado con el beso.

-Sera que en el fondo me gusto –pensé yo para mis adentros.

Decidí no darle más importancia, y al día siguiente me fui a trabajar con el vestido y los zapatos de Quinn.

-Rachel podemos hablar un momento –dijo mi jefe con voz autoritaria.

-Sí, que pasa –dije yo temiéndome que me iba a despedir y necesitábamos ese dinero para pagar la hipoteca.

-Estas despedida, vete y no vuelvas más –dijo el sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Yo ya sabía porque me había echado de esa manera, el día anterior a la hora de trabajar mi jefe hizo lo que nunca pensé que me haría.

-Rachel puedes venir a mi despacho un momento –dijo mi jefe

El despacho consistía en un espacio entre el baño y la cocina, un espacio extremadamente pequeño. Y allí me empezó a meter mano.

-Qué haces –dije yo mientras le daba una bofetada.

-¿No quieres trabajar?-me pregunto el con una voz chulesca

-No de esa manera –dije yo corriendo agarrando mis cosas y como ya habíamos cerrado el restaurante lo cerré (el dormía en un piso superior del restaurante y tenía la única llave que comunicaba la parte superior del restaurante a través del ascensor).

Así que me fui a mi apartamento, y entre la oscuridad alguien me tiro al suelo, me quito los zapatos, me robo el monedero con los treinta dólares que había ganado de propina durante toda la semana. Y me destrozo el vestido, si esa noche un hombre me violo, luego me dejo allí sola, tirada a la calle, en el suelo.

Yo desesperada corrí hacia mi apartamento y llore desconsoladamente, me habían despedido del trabajo, me habían quitado el monedero, los zapatos y me habían destrozado el vestido que Quinn me había regalado, y Finn no había aparecido desde hacía 3 días. Sospecho que endose con Quinn o con alguna otra cualquiera.

Me había quedado llorando durante toda la noche en la cama y volvía a llorar, mire por la ventana el enorme ventanal que daba una visión completa al puente y a los grandes rascacielos desde los que se veía la isla de Manhattan, pensaba como seria caer desde ese puente o desde el edificio más alto, si era una locura saltar pero almenos eras libre, todo se acabaría, y en el fondo mi alma seria libre al fin de tanto sufrimiento y dolor que yo no merecía.

Me mire al espejo del baño y me mire, mi aspecto físico había cambiado por completo me había aclarado el pelo con unas mechas californianas, mis ojos siempre estaban pintados con rímel negros, mi piel se había vuelto más blanca a causa del clima de Nueva York frio y oscuro. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña que era en la secundaria una niña inocente, que no sabía vestir, y aún seguía sin saber hacerlo muy bien y sobretodo insegura, siempre estaba insegura sobre mi aspecto y sobre todo lo que me recordaba y entonces recordé la canción que cante con Quinn cuando me quise operar la nariz.

**I fiel pretil  
Oh, so pretil  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!**

**Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)**

**My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty  
Oh, so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty**

En un momento de desesperación me fui al Puente de Brooklyn, estaba parada frente a la baranda del puente, era de noche por lo que no paseaba mucha gente allí. Me puse de pie frente al vacío.

-Dios mándame una señal si crees que no debo saltar –dije yo desesperada para que algo hiciera cambiar mi destino.

Sin embargo nada parecía cambiar, ese sería el final de Rachel Berry. Y entonces salte.


	4. ¿Quien mato a Fin?

Entonces de repente, note que alguien me sostenía con fuerza impidiéndome caer, me dejo en el suelo, y entonces me gire era Quinn.

-Que haces –dijo ella enfadada podía ver en su mirada una mirada de ira y furia severa le había hecho daño.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! –le grite yo malhumorada aunque yo sabía que tenía que estar agradecida de que me hubiera visto y me hubiera salvado la vida aun así yo estaba enfadada no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en mi intento fallido de mi muerte.

-Acaso estas mal de la cabeza, ¡podrías haberte matado! –contesto ella furiosa mientras me gritaba.

-Y Aunque así fuera a ti que te importa –le dije yo enfadada pues a ella no le importaba nada mi vida era mas era sería la primera beneficiaria de mi muerte ya que así tendría a Fin a su entera disposición o a lo mejor solo quería una aventura.

-Porque te amo y si tú te mueres mi corazón también lo hará –dijo ella medio sollozando.

Yo me quede helada, en estado de shock, sin poder decir absolutamente nada, no me lo esperaba ella me amaba, pero si ella estaba con Fin no podía entenderlo.

-Vamos a tu apartamento y hablamos tranquilamente –dijo ella ya más calmada

-¡NO! –conteste yo alterada no quería volver allí todo eran malos recuerdos allí dentro

-¿Pues quieres ir a mi apartamento?

-Si vámonos –conteste yo decidida cualquier sitio era mejor que mi hogar.

Cogimos un taxi, que nos llevo al Upper East Side, paro justo en la puerta de Quinn, yo pague el taxi pese a las críticas de Quinn ya que quería pagar ella, sin embargo me negué ella me había salvado la vida y lo justo era pagar.

Entramos en su apartamento y nos fuimos derechas al salón, allí nos sentamos las dos cohibidas, ninguna de las dos podía hablar, ella por vergüenza a ser rechazada y yo por vergüenza a contar los motivos que me habían empujado al suicidio.

-No te preocupes, yo amo a Fin, sin embargo ¿podemos ser amigas? –dije yo rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh me encantaría Rachel, siento que te hayas enterado, se me escapo, lo siento –se disculpo ella cuando no tenia porque.

-No pidas perdón, tu solo has demostrado tus sentimientos, no hay nada malo en ello –dije yo tranquilizándola.

-Gracias Rachel, gracias –me contesto ella mientras tenia la mirada baja.

En un impulso le cogí el rostro y la bese, no supe muy bien porque pero algo en mi interior lo gritaba y yo simplemente me deje ir.

Entonces de repente sonó una canción, y empezamos a bailar, sería nuestra canción pensé en un momento, de repente me dije a mi misma que a lo mejor toda mi vida había sido una equivocación, quizás yo no era la media naranja de Fin, quizás Quinn podía entrar en mi vida, aunque deshice la idea.

_**Head under water**____**  
**__**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**____**  
**__**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**____**  
**__**You made room for me but it's too soon to see**____**  
**__**If I'm happy in your hands**____**  
**__**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**____****_

_**Blank stares at blank pages**____**  
**__**No easy way to say this**____**  
**__**You mean well,**____**  
**__**but you make this hard on me**____****_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**____**  
**__**'cause you asked for it**____**  
**__**'cause you need one, you see**____**  
**__**I'm not gonna write you a love song**____**  
**__**'cause you tell me it's**____**  
**__**Make or break in this**____**  
**__**If you're on your way**____**  
**__**I'm not gonna write you to stay**____**  
**__**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**____**  
**__**Reason to write you a love song today**____****_

_**I learned the hard way**____**  
**__**That they all say things you want to hear**____**  
**__**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and**____**  
**__**Your twisted words,**____**  
**__**Your help just hurts**____**  
**__**You are not what I thought you were**____**  
**__**Hello to high and dry**____****_

_**Convinced me to please you**____**  
**__**Made me think that I need this too**____**  
**__**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**____****_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**____**  
**__**'cause you asked for it**____**  
**__**'cause you need one, you see**____**  
**__**I'm not gonna write you a love song**____**  
**__**'cause you tell me it's**____**  
**__**Make or break in this**____**  
**__**If you're on your way**____**  
**_De repente empezaba a sonar mi teléfono y mire era un mensaje de voz de Fin, paramos la música y le dije a Quinn que parara de bailar un momento.

``Rachel, siempre te voy a querer, eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca me olvides y ten cuidado con…´´

El mensaje se había cortado, empecé a tener un mal presentimiento el mensaje era demasiado extraño.

-¿Quinn podemos ir a mi apartamento un momento? –pregunte yo nerviosa ya que este mensaje no me estaba gustando nada.

-Claro ahora vamos.

Corrimos deprisa hacia la calle, en el cruce de la treinta y cuatro con la noventa y seis allí es donde Quinn tenía aparcado su coche.

Nos saltamos algunos semáforos, deprisa cogí las llaves de mi apartamento y lo abrí, grite horrorizada con lo que vi y Quinn vino deprisa a ver qué pasaba.

-Oh dios mío –dijo ella apartando la mirada.

Fin estaba tendido en el suelo con la cabeza literalmente rota, alguien lo había golpeado hasta la muerte, estaba allí rodeado de sangre por todas partes que manchaban las alfombras, paredes, sofás, había sido una matanza, me quede horrorizada incapaz de hablar, o de moverme del impacto.

-Voy a llamar a la policía, Rachel estas hay –dijo Quinn sin embargo yo estaba en otro mundo viendo como Fin estaba muerto y no podía dar ninguna palabra así que solamente moví la cabeza.

Ella llamo a la policía y vinieron rápidamente vinieron forenses y lo examinaron a mí y a Quinn nos llevaron a comisaría a declarar.

Las paredes de la comisaria eran grises, con un enorme espejo mirando fijamente sospechaba que detrás había otros policías grabando nuestra conversación.

-Buenas noches soy el Capital John Stan de la policía de Nueva York

-Hola

-Rachel, puedes explicarme que paso exactamente.

Empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado y entonces recordé el mensaje de voz de Fin, entregué mi teléfono y ellos dijeron que lo analizarían para comprobar si podían oír algún ruido que dieran con el asesino.

-Tendremos que analizar tu apartamento en busca de huellas, no podrás entrar, ¿tienes alguna dirección donde podamos localizarte? –me pregunto el policía

Mis padres vivían en Ohio, lugar muy lejos, no tenía a nadie con quien quedarme, quizás con Kurt.

-Ella estará conmigo, aquí tiene la dirección y mi teléfono –dijo Quinn rápidamente sin pensar. 

Fuimos al apartamento de Quinn, ella me guio hasta su habitación y allí me dormí sin decir nada era incapaz de hablar.

-Fin, Fin, Fin –empecé a hablar repitiendo el nombre de Fin

Me desperté llorando y gritando, entonces me di cuenta que esa no era mi habitación entonces me di cuenta que no era una pesadilla, todo era real y me puse a llorar.

-No llores Rachel ellos entontaran al asesino -dijo Quinn abrazándome mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su hombro y lloraba desconsoladamente.

No sé porque pero empecé a besar a Quinn, y ella me beso a mí, no sé cómo pero acabamos desnudas y empezamos a tocarnos, era una atracción irreal, casi inhumana, éramos como imanes que se atraían.

Cuando acabamos me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a amar a Quinn, me sentía mal porque Fin era mi prometido y estaba muerto.

-Quinn creo que te amo –dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también Rachel siempre lo he hecho –dijo ella dejándome confundida como podía ser que siempre dijera que hubiera estado enamorada de mi.

-¿Pero tú no querías a Fin? –pregunte yo confundida.

-Pero en el instituto, cuando te fuiste a Nueva York me di cuenta de que te amaba y desde entonces siempre lo he hecho, por eso siempre te visitaba a tu casa.

Entonces empezaba a recordar sus sonrisas, sonreía cuando me veía, y siempre intentaba llamar mi atención.

-¿Entonces tu y Fin nunca estuvisteis siendo amantes? –pregunte yo dejándome sorprendida por su declaración.

-Nunca –contesto ella firmemente

-Pero y ese día que fuisteis a Nueva Jersey yo os seguí os vi –dije yo casi gritando

-Fin me pregunto si lo podía acompañar a buscar una joya iba a regalártela en la luna de miel –me explico ella.

-¿Y el hotel? –pregunte yo

-El coche se le averió y llamamos a un mecánico desde el teléfono del hotel -contesto ella.

Entonces donde estaba Fin durante las noches que se pasaba fuera de casa sin contestar a mis llamadas.

-Quinn yo te quiero pero tengo que guardar luto, una parte de mi corazón te ama, pero la otra ama a Fin no sé si puedes entenderlo –dije yo temiendo que se alejara de mi.

-Lo entiendo Rachel esperare te he esperado durante años, puedo esperarte durante otro mas –contesto ella.

Quedamos en guardar un año de luto, nos seguiríamos viendo, pero sin que el resto de la gente lo supiera, y cuando pasara un año de luto lo anunciaríamos a nuestros padres.

El teléfono de Quinn sonó y ella contesto, era la policía de Nueva York, habían acabado con la autopsia, Fin había muerto por los golpes recibidos con un martillo en la cabeza.

Enterramos a Fin en Ohio, allí podía ver a Kurt, Burt, Carole, y todos sus amigos llorando desconsoladamente por Fin.

De repente la policía de Nueva York llego a Lima, todos nos pusimos en pie, habían descubierto al asesino o asesina, podía ver al Capital John entre todos los policías, y de fondo se podían oír las sirenas de los coches de policía.

Fueron fila por fila y finalmente se pararon y dijeron mientras esposaban a la persona que menos me esperaba de mi vida, como podía haberme mentido de esta manera, le había dado todo lo que tenia y me lo había quitado de esta forma, empecé a llorar como podía ser que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que todo era un truco, una manera de ganarse mi confianza y poder actuar libremente sin que yo lo sospechara debía de haber sido más cauta y haberlo visto venir, al fin y al cabo siempre fue así.

El próximo capítulo será el final, no os perdáis quien mato a Fin, publicare el ultimo capitulo cuando haya como mínimo diez comentarios, así que ya sabéis animaros o no sabréis quien fue, gracias por vuestro suporte.

PD: habrá una secuela de esta historia.


	5. Anuncio FINAL

_**ANUNCIO FINAL ANTES DEL CAPITULO FINAL. Hay que leerlo todo porque a lo primero puede causar confusiones y a primera impresión puede parecer que el asesino se ha desenmascarado al principio pero no es del todo cierto.**_

_**HABRA UNA SECUELA sobre esta historia que tendrá un nuevo enfoque pero dará mucha información sobre el pasado de Fin y los motivos porque ocurrió su muerte así como nuevos personajes.**_

_**Me han encantado vuestros comentarios, enviárselos a vuestros amigos, para los diez comentarios solo queda cuatro así que no seáis perezosos y mandarlo a vuestros amigos, como más visitas mas historias hare.**_

_**AHORA QUERIA PEDIR UN FAVOR PERSONAL!, uno de mis sueños es ser escritor, me gustaría que me criticarais, la forma de escribir, la trama … parece una locura pero de las criticas se aprende así que si queréis hacerme una crítica completa, sea mala o buena la aceptare de buena gana! ¡NO OS OLVIDEIS EL CAPITULO FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA!**_


	6. Manos manchadas de sangre y mentiras

El policía se puso enfrente de Kurt y entonces pronuncio las palabras. Kurt Hummel quedas arrestado por el asesinato de Fin Hudson cualquier cosa que digas será utilizada en tu contra.

Me quede horrorizada mi mejor amigo quien me había ayudado siempre había matado a mi prometido porque.

-Porque Kurt porque –susurre yo sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Porque tu lo tenias todo, y él me arrebato todo lo poco que tenia –dijo el gritando parecía que alguien lo poseyera.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Kurt –dijo su padre quien por primera vez lo veía enfadado con su hijo.

-Tu decepcionado, claro papa, siempre he sido una decepción para ti, por eso querías a Fin el era tu perfecto hijo y yo solo era el raro –contesto el lleno de ira y resentimiento.

Más tarde la policía se lo llevo esposándolo y llevándolo dentro de la comisaria.

-Rachel yo no sé qué decir –dijo Quinn mientras me abrazaba simplemente me abrace a ella y llore como nunca había llorado había perdido a mi prometido y a mi mejor amigo.

Aunque gracias a esto había ganado una nueva amiga y un nuevo amor, quizás el verdadero, sin embargo quería saber los motivos de Kurt, porque lo había echo no parecía tener ningún problema con Fin y sospechaba que estaba mintiendo para ocultar a alguien, al fin y al cabo nadie podía ser tan fuerte como para matar a Fin con un martillo él solo.

Mientras tanto Kurt era escoltado desde Lima hasta Nueva York donde iba con el capital John y otro policía a ambos lados del vehículo.

-Porque lo hiciste Kurt –pregunto el Capitán Stan mirando a Kurt incluso aunque la policía hubiera encontrado una huella en la cabeza de Kurt que procedía del pulgar de Kurt no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño en comparación de Kurt hubiera podido matar a una persona de dos metros él solo.

-No diré nada hasta que esté en Nueva York –dijo mientras veía la ventana y veía pasar el paisaje.

-Alguien pagara o sale o yo diré toda la verdad –susurro Kurt casi para el mismo

John Stan miro a Kurt no parecía un asesino en serie aunque el mismo había sabido de quien menos parece el asesino lo es. Sospechaba que había alguien detrás de todo esto que hubiera culpado a Kurt o a lo mejor habían sido unas de las personas quien mato a Fin.

-Porque Quin –dije yo molesta por todo lo que había pasado mientras veía al padre de Kurt y a Carole acercándose por la izquierda con miedo como si no quisieran ir a mi lado pero tuvieran que hacerlo.

-Rachel –susurro Burt mientras me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada para no mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Yo lo siento mucho Rachel –dijo Burt disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-No sé qué decirte, pero lo siento yo no sabía nada, si lo hubiera sabido lo habría podido evitar, quizás fue mi culpa que empujo a Kurt a la locura y a matar a Fin de esta manera tan cruel y despiadada.

-No fue tu culpa Burt –dijimos tanto Carole como yo las dos nos miramos y dimos una sonrisa

-Pero si empuje a Kurt debía de haberle prestado más atención –contesto Burt ahora ya llorando las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sollozaba.

Lo abrace para mi Burt siempre fue un gran amigo, y el no tenia culpa de lo que Kurt había echo además tampoco sabíamos si Kurt era el asesino o a lo mejor estaba inculpado por alguien o algo.

Kurt había llegado a Nueva York a las doce de la mañana, entraron despacio a la isla de Manhattan el trafico estaba retrasando la investigación pero nada podían hacer ya que aunque sonara la sirena nadie se apartaba.

Finalmente entraron a la comisaria y llevaron a Kurt esposado a una sala donde se hacían los interrogatorios.

-¿Bueno Kurt un café? –pregunto el Capitán Stan

-No gracias –contesto mordazmente sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Kurt? –pregunto el capitán Stan.

-Yo no hice nada –respondió Kurt.

-¿Estas encubriendo a alguien, Kurt? –pregunto otra vez el capitán Stan

-No pienso hablar –contesto Kurt.

-Kurt es mejor que hables si estas mintiendo es un delito –explico el Capitán Stan

-Quiero un abogado –contesto Kurt sin dar tiempo a preguntar nada más

El Capitán Stan suspiro era obvio que encubría a alguien pero si no hablaba el seria acusado de asesinato.

Quin y yo fuimos a casa de Carole y Burt, allí había fotos de Fin que Carole quería enseñarme.

-Aquí fuimos a Nueva York fue nuestro primer año con Kurt en Nueva York –dije yo casi sin poder creer que Kurt estaba allí sonriendo allí parecíamos tan felices y ahora todo estaba acabado.

Mire las fotos y sin poder remediarlo llore Carole y Quinn me abrazaban pero no podían consolarme yo estaba rota por dentro, Fin había muerto de una forma cruel y despiadada y por ahora todo indicaba que era acción de Kurt, nuestro mejor amigo, simplemente parecía una película de miedo surrealista.

Recibí una llamada de la policía de Nueva York, había pasado una semana desde el arresto de Kurt. Al parecer Kurt quería hablar con su padre, yo y Quin yo me extrañe porque quería hablar con Quin acaso ella también estaba metida en el asesinato de Fin.

No podía creerlo así que simplemente no lo creí, pensé que sería porque Kurt y Quin habían tenido mucha amistad en la secundaria y quizás quería explicarle porque estaba aquí.

Llegamos a Manhattan el primero en ir a hablar con Kurt fue su padre.

-¿Hey kiddo que tal? –pregunto Burt viendo los ojos de Kurt parecían intimidantes el azul de sus ojos se había convertido en un azul frio como el hielo parecía querer matarlos con la mirada.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo –soltó de repente Kurt haciendo que Burt diera un salto en su silla.

-¿Porque? –susurro lleno de dolor Burt el nunca había querido que esto pasara aunque Fin era un buen hijastro , Kurt era su hijo suyo y de Elisabeth y aunque hubiera matado a Fin en el fondo de su corazón lo seguía amando igual, no podía dejar de quererlo era su hijo.

-Porque lo preferiste a él sobre a mí, te ibas con él a los partidos, a las cenas, y me dejabais en casa.

-No eso no es verdad, yo le decía a Fin que te dijera si querías ir y no querías –contesto Burt rápidamente sin poder creer porque su hijo decía algo así.

-El nunca me invito, simplemente me ignoro, ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo Kurt mirando fijamente en la mesa.

-Como dices Kurt –dijo Burt tranquilo sin subir la voz.

Kurt pego un golpe a la mesa mientras miraba a su padre con un odio extremo.

-Es muy fácil de entenderlo pedazo de inútil con patas que solo sirves para ver el futbol –dijo Kurt insultado a su padre mientras que este solo podía sorprenderse sin poder moverse.

-Fin me odiaba a muerte, así que cada vez que os ibais y le decíais que me invitara él no lo hacía, contigo tenía un padre y con su madre tenía a su familia perfecta pero yo sobraba de la ecuación así que decidió quitarme del medio –dijo Kurt mientras miraba a su padre aun inmóvil.

-Yo no lo sabía hijo si lo hubiera sabido… -dijo Burt sin embargo no pudo contestar ya que Kurt lo interrumpió.

-Tú no habrías hecho nada, nunca lo has hecho y lo harás, ahora quiero que venga Rachel, vete-dijo Kurt mientras miraba a la puerta.

-Pero hijo –dijo Burt pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Kurt.

-Te he dicho que te vayas, tan difícil es para tu celebro procesarlo –contesto Kurt mordazmente mientras veía a su padre yéndose con el corazón roto y la cara llena de tristeza.

-Rachel quiere que entres –dijo Burt mientras que Rachel entraba rápidamente a la habitación.

-Hola Kurt –salude yo mientras lo veía con su mirada, la felicidad había desaparecido de sus ojos, ahora estaban muertos fríos como el hielo.

-Te he hecho llamar para que sepas porque Fin esta muerto –dijo Kurt mientras Rachel se sentaba.

Note algo extraño en Kurt, no parecía la clase de persona que contaría todo a la prometida de su novio muerto por sus manos, algo había encerrado.

-Fin me odiaba y por eso murió, además tenía algunos secretos que tu no sabias –contesto Kurt como si le restara importancia.

-Mira Rachel, Fin tenía una relación con otra persona sabes? –dijo Kurt levantando una ceja.

Ahora lo entendía todo, sus juegos de palabras me estaban advirtiendo un plato compartido con dos personas.

-¿Con quién? –pregunte yo con cautela aunque quisiera saberlo al instante.

-Yo no la conozco mucho pero su nombre es Kitty Wilde

No conocía a ninguna Kitty pero aun así memorice el nombre para luego buscar información sobre ella.

-Porque lo hiciste Kurt –pregunte yo ya desesperada por darle vueltas al asunto y no decirme nada después de un rato de conversación.

-Porque me odiaba te lo he dicho al principio sin embargo no fui el único que lo mate –contesto él.

-Quien mas fue Kurt –pregunte yo desesperada por tener respuestas no es que no me importara que él se hubiera declarado culpable quería saber quien mas estaba detrás del asunto.

-Averígualo tu misma sin embargo Rachel yo de ti no confiaría en nadie, y menos en tu novia Quinn –contesto Kurt mordaz como siempre sin embargo yo me quede helada como sabía que era mi novia.

-¿Como sabes eso? –pregunte yo sin negarlo ya que sabía que negar mi relación con Quin no me llevaría a mas respuestas.

-Siempre supe que eras más de pescado que de carne –bromeo él mientras se reía con su nota más aguda posible.

-¿Quinn tiene algo que ver con todo esto? –pregunte yo horrorizada por la idea de que Quinn estuviera envuelta en este asesinato sin embargo una parte de mi lo creía ya que Kurt era muy sincero siempre lo habia sido y nadie en su sano juicio se declararía culpable si no fuera verdad o quisiera hacerle daño a alguien.

-Ahora vete quiero hablar con Quin –contesto él mientras me echaba

Yo Salí de la habitación y llame a Quinn le dije que Kurt quería verla y ella entro al momento. Me la quede mirando no podía pensar que ella también hubiera sido una asesina no podría sopórtalo y rezaba a dios que ella no me engañara que no tuviera algo que ver.

-Quinn tienes que sacarme de aquí –dijo Kurt aunque esta vez el frio hielo de sus ojos se había ido convirtiéndose en puro miedo.

-Yo no puedo sacarte de aquí –contesto firmemente Quinn

-Porque no puedes, como que no puedes –grito Kurt señalándola con el dedo.

-Eres un asesino y mataste a Finn –dijo ella sin inmutarse.

-Yo no fui el único de su muerte y lo sabes –dijo Kurt mientras se ponía a llorar sabía que si ella no lo ayudaba nadie lo iba a creer y acabaría en la cárcel de por vida.

-A verlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo tu sabias a que te atenías si fallabas y has fallado –contesto Quin mientras se reía de Kurt viéndolo allí culpable de la muerte de Fin le daría la cuartada perfecta y al fin podía empezar una nueva vida sin que nadie supiera su secreto.

-Si no me sacas me vengare, lo juro Quinn Fabray iré a por los tuyos –amenazo Kurt a Quinn ella no se inmuto simplemente salió de la habitación.

-Adiós Kurt espero que el tiempo que pases en la cárcel te sirva para pensar en lo que has hecho –dijo Quinn despidiéndose de Kurt mientras salía de la habitación.

El ambiente en la sala había cambiado las lagrimas en los ojos de Kurt caían sin parar su vida había terminado y el no tenía toda la culpa había sido engañado por una panda de crueles asesinos y ahora iban a meterlo a él sin tener culpa. La única culpa que tuvo fue tocar la cabeza de Fin sin querer y dejar su huella.

-Pagareis por lo que habéis echo –pensó Kurt mientras ideaba un plan para poder escapar de allí.

Tenía la idea, se haría pasar por loco y lo meterían al manicomio y a través de allí podía declarar amnesia y podía escapar como otra persona y lograr su venganza y su libertad.

Mientras Quinn salió de la habitación, allí abrazo a Burt y a Rachel, fingiendo llorar por Kurt conmovió a todos los policías, incluso al Capitán Stan.

-Eres muy buena amiga Quin –contesto el capitán Stan

-Gracias Capitán –dijo ella mientras cogía un pañuelo blanco que el capitán le había dado para poder secarse las lagrimas.

El juicio de Kurt se celebraría el lunes que viene había sido puesto en máxima urgencia por la gravedad de los hechos y porque Quin había movido algunos hilos para que fuera condenado lo antes posible cuando antes eliminara al obstáculo antes podía empezar una vida con Rachel.

Kurt fue declarado culpable y fue enviado al centro de enfermedades mentales en el norte de Maine casi en la frontera con Canadá.

Allí Kurt tenía un compañero de habitación, lo vio su piel aceitunada, sus ojos de color avellana, su pelo negro con rizos, parecía mas bajo que Kurt. Así que Kurt se acerco a presentarse.

-Hola soy Kurt, soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación –dijo Kurt presentándose.

-Soy Blaine –contesto el chico mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué buscas Kurt? –pregunto Blaine sin esperar a que el otro dijera nada más.

-Venganza –contesto Kurt.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien –contesto Blaine mientras le explicaba cómo iban a escapar de aquí.

_**Sí así es el ``asesino/a son varias personas y todavía no se ha descubierto, habrá una secuela pero esta vez narrada por Kurt sobre su venganza contra todo aquel quien lo incrimino, espero que sigan la secuela ya que alli se narraran escenas sobre el pasado de Fin y se descubrirá por fin quien lo mato´´. Muchas gracias por seguir este fin los espero en el próximo no dejen de MANDAR COMENTARIOS, me encantan y los espero a pares.**_

_**Nada mas quería decirles, Gracias por haber seguido tan de cerca la historia, especialmente a denis, GirlFabray, Kevin Colfer, Gracias chicos. **_


End file.
